


Sunburn

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: Katara heals Zuko's sunburn. Things go a little further than anticipated.A gift for my best friend, who deserves a lot more than a sexy story.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressinglytired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressinglytired/gifts).



> Hello readers,
> 
> I don't usually write graphic sexual content (I prefer to write more poetic scenes, personally). This is my first try at it, so I hope I've done well enough.

**Sunburn**

The sun was just  _ so _ hot. It was the middle of the summer in the Fire Nation and it had been the first time Katara was at the beach there. She sat idly on a blanket spread out over the sand, grateful that it was there. The sand would be burning her feet at this point. She watched the waves roll over the shore, gaze sliding past her friends. Toph and Aang were building sand sculptures and Sokka was with Suki, wading around and splashing at each other. She spied Zuko walking back from the water, approaching her, and she blushed.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and she could see the moisture beading off his skin- sweat or ocean water, she didn’t know. He got closer, and she pretended to wipe her face off with a towel to hide the redness that was on her cheeks. However, he spoke to her and she had no choice but to be polite and look at him. The redness spread to her ears when she saw him standing in front of her, and she tried not to stare at his defined muscles.

He gave her a questioning look, and she realized he had asked her something. She felt a sweatdrop run down her face, and quickly flicked it away with her bending.

“Uh, hi, Zuko,” she chuckled nervously.

He raised a brow, and from what she guessed, repeated himself, “Hey… Would you mind… Um… Healing this burn?”

He turned around to reveal a red patch of skin, which was already blistering and looked quite painful. She nodded, trying to shake the thought of his shirtlessness from her brain.

“Could we run to the house real quick? I don’t want to use the saltwater. It might irritate the skin,” she offered weakly.

He gave a single nod of his head and let her lead the way back to the beach house, choosing to lag behind a bit, possibly to avoid unnecessary conversation. The walk wasn’t so bad, but it was spent in an awkward silence. They walked up the path, finally reaching the porch, which they climbed together. He tried to stretch his neck, but winced. She realized his neck had also been a victim of the sun, and ushered him into the house. She led him to her room, where she knew she had a large vase in the corner of the room that was filled with water.

He initially blushed when she opened the door to her room; he hadn’t really been in a girl’s room- not even Azula’s. It was very tidy and smelled like the sweet incense that was burning by the windowsill. Katara tried her best to force a smile as she gestured to him to sit on the bed. He did so nervously, his hands knit together in his lap. He sat at the very end of the bed, and she took a seat directly behind him, sitting criss-cross and facing his back. She used her bending to draw water out of the vase, and gently touched his back with it. It started to glow blue as she set her routine of healing. He gasped at her first touch, but gradually relaxed as the burns were healing and his tension was released.

When she massaged the water against his back, trying to alleviate some of the knots that had taken residence there, he let out a soft moan. He blushed immediately, and she mirrored him, though neither could see the other’s face. Katara felt a flutter in her lower belly, the one that she got before bed when she wanted to indulge herself. She quickly tried to shove it away, but found that she quite liked the sound spilling from his lips.

At this point, she was done healing him, but kept her hands there, relishing the feel of his skin and the scent of him. He tensed, and she tried to ease him back to comfort, trying to find a reason to have him stay.

“You put a lot of strain on your back, Zuko. You really should try stretching,” she tried.

He grunted in response, but didn’t move.

Briefly, she used her skilled bending to tap into his blood, if only to measure how fast his heart was beating. She hoped he didn’t notice as she did so. His heart was beating very fast, and she noticed there wasn’t as much blood flow as there might have been in another person. She couldn’t see his face from this angle, only the back of his head and shoulders.

She probed a bit, being nosey, then bushed a deep red. She felt it spread everywhere, and she felt the tickle down below again. He blushed furiously, too, knowing full well that she was now aware of his predicament. He wanted to make an excuse to get away, but he didn’t want to get up and show her the tent in his pants, so he sat completely still, barely breathing.

He heard the trickling of water as she used her bending to water a plant next to the bed- long dead after years of miskeep, but one of the only places to discard water. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and for a second there wasn’t a sound around them; not even their breathing. She was going to speak, but all that came out was a small croak in the back of her throat.

He cleared his throat and nervously reached back to rub his neck with his hand.

“Uh, I’m sorry about that. It’s just… It’s been a while, and it just felt really nice to have all that tension gone…” He forced out anxiously, turning his head to side glance at her.

She tried to ignore the heat that pooled in her belly, but when he turned to look at her, she grew brave and laid a kiss upon his lips. Immediately, she recoiled from her own actions, turning a deep red, matching him. He turned his body and just stared at her in disbelief. She started to grow self conscious and attempted to hide her face with her hands when he made no move to speak or act, but he gently grabbed her wrist, keeping her from hiding.

“Hey… It… It’s okay. I liked it,” he stammered, looking into her eyes.

She stared back at him, and her lips parted slightly. He took that moment to latch his lips to hers, growing slightly more urgent in his actions. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore as he wanted.

Katara pulled away finally, so that they could both breathe, then promptly reattached her mouth to his. She pulled him down onto the mattress, and he held himself up with his arms, shaking slightly as he avoided touching their hips together. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his hardening cock through his clothing.

“Please? No one is here… They’re all at the beach...” She said quietly, barely audible.

He let out a shaky sigh and bent down to kiss her again, while she moved to snag her hands in his hair. He moaned a bit into her mouth, and she gasped as he pulled away.

He was still shirtless, and she stared at his chest as he began to kiss down her neck. She was clothed in a red two-piece swimsuit, and he slid a hand under the top, grazing his fingers over a nipple. She felt it harden under his touch and let out a squeak; of surprise, or pleasure, she wasn’t sure.

He took this as a good sign, and looked up at her, making eye contact as a way of asking for permission to remove it. She nodded, her hips subconsciously bucking as he pulled the strings away from her body, leaving the swimsuit loose. He easily removed it and threw it to the side. She watched it, feeling too nervous to look at him, afraid he might judge her. However, she mewled in surprise when she felt him take a nipple in his mouth, gently tugging, running his tongue over it, and using his hand on the other. She moaned quietly for him, running her hands through his silky hair. He switched to the other side, doing the same for her other nipple. She closed her legs together tightly, feeling a familiar wetness there, already feeling her clit grow sensitive from the friction of her thighs grinding against each other.

He looked up at her again, silently wondering if he should continue, and she caught the hint.

“Please, Zuko,” she whispered pleadingly.

He kissed down her chest, to her stomach, and he laid kisses there, then finally, tantalizing, removed her bottoms with his teeth. The intake of her breath was violent as he pushed open her legs, revealing a patch of dark hair there. He let his hips press the end of the bed as he caught wind of her scent, which lured him in. Enticing. He felt himself twitch at just the sight of her.

He took a finger and ran it up her slit, not surprised at the wetness that coated it. He moaned involuntarily before going to rub her clit, pulling the hood up and flipping his thumb there.

She started to breathe hard as he switched to a circular motion, then flicked his finger up on her nub.

She couldn’t suppress a shudder as he probed her entrance, sliding his finger tantalizingly slow, then dipping a finger in experimentally. He then leaned his head down, tongue darting down to taste her. His mouth watered and he slid his tongue up and down, soaking it in her wetness, before going back to her clit and licking there. She whined as he teased, not quite entering her like she wanted.

She was a moaning mess as he continued to touch her. He inserted a finger slowly, enjoying the long, “Zuko,” he drew from her bated breath. While he went to work on her clit, he curled his finger inside her, making her moan loudly, continuing to use this motion as her legs trembled.

Carefully, he inserted a second digit, pushing her limit. Gods, she was so tight. He ground his hips against the bed again, making sure to keep her pleasure in place before he made any moves.

Her moans grew louder, and soon he was panting with her, watching as she approached her edge. Just as she neared, he heard her beg for him, “ _ Zuko please. Please fuck me. _ ”

He quickly stood and maneuvered out of his shorts. He stared at the bead of liquid on the tip of his aching cock, and stroked himself once before aligning himself there. She looked at him with lustful eyes, and begged him once more.

He rewarded her by slowly pushing in, then moved softly, more for himself than her. He wanted himself to last.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, forcing him deeper. He grunted, grabbing her hips roughly, then moving a hand to cup her breast, his hips pulling back, then surging forward. She moaned loudly, her hands sliding over his back as he developed a rhythm, thrusting into her, using her moans as encouragement.

He watched as he nearly pulled out all the way, his cock nearly slipping into full view, then thrust in completely again, feeling a familiar pressure build below. He toyed with her clit, trying to bring her to pleasure, then heard her let out a high pitched moan, felt her clamp around him.

At this, he felt a tightening sensation down below and released himself inside her, feeling it come out in short streams. She kept her legs locked there, barring him from moving until he was done twitching. Only then did she let go, and he slid himself out, groaning at the sensitivity. A river of liquid flowed from her entrance and he watched it as he came down from his high. She closed her legs tightly, trapping it there, then dragged him down to lay next to her, both of them still panting.

He reluctantly laid next to her, then turned to look at her face. Her eyes were lidded as she spoke, “Do you think you might go out in the sun again? I’m up for another healing session.”

He blinked at her, and felt his cheeks redden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, please feel free to drop Kudos and Comments.


End file.
